Intoxication
by yokascruz
Summary: Two individuals find each other in a time of need. The pairing is a lil out there, but wow, I fell in love wthese 2 for some odd reason. Well, anywho, give it a shot, who knows, you might have weird taste like me. lol


Title: Intoxication

Author: Mandi

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Summary: Two (IMO very hot) individuals find each other in a time of need.

Author's Note: Outta nowhere one day I wanted to try and write a fic pairing these 2. Hope you enjoy.

Her kisses leave me breathless. The touch of her skin against my own is enough to drive me crazy…crazy for her, crazy that I have never felt this way before. She has this effect on me; she pulls me in so deep I lose my mind when I'm with her. I lose all sense of control when she smiles my way. Those smiles are rare, but when they happen, I burn them into my memory. I never wanna forget how beautiful she really is. I curse myself that I hadn't realized it sooner. Her eyes, her lips, her body, her goddamn hair even gets to me. I can't seem to get enough of her.

She and I. Us. Being together. It was unexpected. Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine myself with someone like her. On the other hand, never could I imagine wanting someone so badly. She's like fire and since the day she first stepped into our lives, I was warned to stay away from her. And I had; for a long time I was able to keep my distance. Only letting her catch me in small talk every once and a while.

Until that fateful day, until that day when we both faced the same betrayal did I finally give her a real chance. A chance to see the real woman, the good person that had lay dormant within her for so long. I had found her in the locker room. She had just come out of the bathroom stall and was staring with hollow eyes at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were forward but I knew that look. I've seen it on my own face before. She was looking in the mirror, but she wasn't really seeing herself. Just a mere shadow of the person she so desperately kept from the rest of the world. It was then, at that moment, that I saw her. I really saw her. For the first time. And I didn't wanna do anything but comfort this broken woman in front of me.

I sat down next to her on the bench when her legs finally lost their will to stand. We must have stayed there for hours in a comfortable silence. I don't remember. All I remember is the next thing I know, her hand found mine and she was pulling me to her for a kiss. She was gentle, her lips exploring mine, the sensation so new to me. My mind kept telling me to pull away, but my body wouldn't listen. I wanted her, I wanted to kiss her. It felt good. Even if it didn't feel right, I didn't give a damn. I didn't care that I've barely spoken to this woman in the years that I've known her. I didn't care that we were in a public place where Swersky could walk in on us at any moment. All I cared about was her, and the way she made me feel right when her lips touched mine. And hell if I wanted things to go slow.

Before I could stop myself, I had her up against the closest locker, Bosco's old locker to be exact. I laugh now at the irony of it all. He was the very one to warn me against her. He had told me so many times in the past that she was no good, that she was a bitch, and she'd ruin me, use me for all that I was worth. But this time, I'm the one who's using her. Using her to forget someone else, but she's using me as well. In a way I can only assume resembles payback. What better way to exact her revenge on the betrayer than to wrap me around her pretty little finger. I guess, in a way, we both get something out of it. We both need each other in that aspect and I for one have never complained. Not once. Six weeks have gone by since that first time in the locker room.

She's like a drug. I've never known an addiction like this before. She's in my blood. She's intoxicating. She consumes me to the point of no return. I'm so far gone for this woman I didn't even realize how bad it was. Not that it is bad I mean because I've never felt more alive than the times I am with her. I wonder constantly, if I do the same for her, if she feels just as strongly as I do. It's not love though, I know that. How could it be? I could barely stand the woman before all this, but now…now, I guess things have changed. Feelings, emotions, everything has changed now that one look at her and I grow weak in the knees.

Tonight is different. Tonight, we finally made it to the bed. A bed, one of ours I'm guessing. I really don't know, I lose myself when I'm with her, everything else fades to nothingness when I have her in my arms. This time I'm gentle, this time I'm slow, I want her to feel how much I need her. I want her to know, that this means more to me now than it did six weeks ago. And she reciprocates. She kisses me. Holding either side of my face, as she brings me closer to her, her breath hot against my ear.

"Ty—," she whispers softly, letting me know she wants me just as much as I want her. I pull away so I can look into her eyes. Look pass the person she pretends to be right down to her soul.

All I know as I hold her right now is that I like the way she makes me feel. I don't care if it's forbidden or if it's wrong or right. I know what I'm doing. I'm sure of this. It's far more than a rebound now. Besides, I can't go back even if I wanted to.

I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her forehead as she wraps her arms around my back.

"Hold me," she says and I am weak against her request. My fingers stroke her smooth cheek, her skin like silk, "stay with me."

I nod slowly, meeting her eyes once again, "I will, Ritza. I ain't going anywhere."

Her smile enchants me as together we slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
